Honey
by Mrs.Frank'nFurter
Summary: This is not about Harry Potter or anything like that. I thought I would put this under a popular section and hope someone would read it. This contains boyxboy. If you like that I know you will love this story. Flames welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people about to read my deliciously twisted, yet distastefully endearing story. I hope when you read this you are horrified and enticed, hate it but secretly love it. I know that's how I felt as my fingers flew across the laptop keys, anxious to get the words out before they disappeared. This is my first chapter but I am immediately uploading the second right after. But if this first really wants you to click the next chapter button, please tell me. Flames welcome, I'll take them as constructive criticism. Oh and this contains homosexuality. A lot of it. Usually people would say "Don't like, don't read". I welcome you to, perhaps you will rather enjoy it. ;]**

**R&R, I.M. email whatever, just please give me some feed back**

**Love you**

* * *

><p>"Honey, Howard and I are leaving. We'll be back in a few hours so don't fight with your brother, okay," my mother yelled from downstairs. I was playing Metroid Prime on my GameCube but I quickly threw down the remote and ran downstairs. Howard was helping my mother into her coat and Griffin was standing there complaining to her.<p>

"…and if he bothers me he's not allowed to play video games? I think that would make him leave me alone and," he heard me and looked over. My mother gave him a smile.

"I'm sure he won't bother you. Honestly your only two years apart, I don't see why you guys don't get along." She sighed, "Well, we've got to be going so I'll say it again; Don't bother each other."

"We'll see you guys later," Howard said, "bye." They headed out the door. I started to panic. I couldn't be left alone with him, not again.

"Wa-wait," my voice cracked and I cleared my throat, "mom, can I go with you guys, please?" I looked up at her hopeful. I wish I could tell her why I wanted to go so bad, why I couldn't stand the sight of myself, why I couldn't look Griffin in the face.

" But you always go with us. Don't you think that we like to do things by ourselves once in a while?" She looked down at me, frowning. I knew they should have some alone time and I knew that they were getting annoyed with me. I felt tears starting to form so I quickly said,

"Okay,"put my head down and ran back upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I flung myself onto my Star Trek bed sheets and sobbed into my Spock pillow. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. NERD! Well, I don't care. I happen to adore Star Trek a great deal and wish that I was with Spock and Kirk instead of here with _him_.

And as I laid there crying I thought about what it would be like to be in Star Trek, what it would be like to go on adventures to different planets and whatnot. Soon my cries turned into sniffling then ceased altogether as I fantasized about myself. But all too quickly I was ripped back to the reality with a subtle yet sinister knock on my door.


	2. Chapter 2: Realistic Fanatasy

**Chapter 2**

**My favorite part :)**

* * *

><p>The door creaked open and I rolled over to see who it was, although I already knew. I hated him. He stood there in the door way grinning at me. Everything about him made me mad because, to be honest, I envied him. Popular, perfect grades, talented athlete and very handsome. He was 6' 1", lean had a slight tan with honey brown hair that people now-a-days would call scene or emo. His eyes were golden, yes golden, the only person I've ever met with them. Everything about his appearance was warm but I knew that he was deadly as frostbite. Some girls at school have nick-named him "Honey", which I find ironically unfitting. I lay unmoving, just staring at his devil smile.<p>

"I need your help," he said and walked into my room and over to me. He bent down so he was face to face with me. "Vincent," he whispered my name. He put so much into that one little whisper that I blushed, besides myself. I tried to roll off the bed and get away but he was fast and had me pinned face down on my bed within seconds. My hands were above my head and he had me on my hands and knees.

"Get. Off. Me," I growled with hate but he just laughed and tightened his grip. I cried out in pain and struggled to get free to no avail.

"I don't know what it is about you that makes me so excited, but I like it," he licked my ear and I gasped. "You sound like a girl. It really turns me on," he said and I could hear the cruel smile in his voice. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Please, let me go. I don't like this, please," I begged. Anything, do anything to me but this. I tried to free my hands but flipped me over and had me trapped again in a more vise-like grip. His pupils were dilated and he was spreading my legs open with his knees. He laughed as he reached into his oversized jean pocket and pulled out an object I was too familiar with.

"No, please, NO!" I screamed.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. We both know how much you like it." He quickly clasped the handcuffs around my wrist while I tried to resist. I squirmed and thrashed about in vain. I laid defeated and gasping for air, exhausted from all the struggle. His hands were now holding my legs in place. I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please, don't…..don't hurt me," I said and it was my defeat. I knew what was about to happen now. I thought I saw his face soften but if it did it was only for a second.

"Last time was an accident an-

"Yeah, well here we are again! You disgust me!" I tried to sit up but the cuffs wouldn't let me. I immediately regretted what I said because I remembered the position I was in. His face was shocked then morphed into anger. He leered down at me.

"I disgust you," he laughed, "And you're so innocent?" He slid his left hand down my leg and hovered over my cock. I drew in a sharp breath and bit my lip to silence myself. Why would I be reacting like this? I was disgusting and I started to cry. He wiped the tears away gently but his face was still evil.

"It's okay to give yourself over to absolute pleasure," he mumbled, "Don't deny yourself." Maybe he thought those words would help but they made me resent myself even more. His hand started stroking me through my jeans and I gasped.

"I love hearing your voice sounding so sexy and feminine like that," he said in a lustful growl. He ripped the Manga T-Shirt I was wearing off and began running his fingers over my chest and nibbling at my neck.

"S-stop….mhh..please-uh" I heard myself and was embarrassed and revolted, that another guy could make me sound like that. My back arched and I hissed when I felt his tongue on my nipple. I was getting hard.

"What's this," he asked and pressed his cock against mine. He was hard as well. "You're horny, aren't you?"

"N-no," I swallowed. It was an obvious lie but admitting to it would be like accepting it, and I wasn't accepting what was going on.

"Oh really…?" He rubbed himself against me and sucked on my nipple while he teased the other with his hand.

"Uhhh…..hmm hmm…..eyah…Grif.." Did I just call out his name?

"You make me so hard," he lifted his head up and stared at me. "Say my name again."

"I didn't say your name."

'I guess I'll have to make you say it again then," he unbuttoned my pants and had my jeans and underwear off in no time. He gazed at my cock and then did something he has never done, he kissed me.

His lips were soft and smooth and demanding. His tongue forced my mouth open and he explored my mouth. I found myself kissing him back. It felt so good that I forced the fact that he was my stepbrother and that he tortured me out of my head and just gave in. I swirled my tongue around his and forced myself up towards him. He pulled back and began trailing kisses down my chest and stomach to my dick. I closed my eyes and waited but he didn't do anything. I opened my eyes to find him smiling up at me.

"Ask for it." I just looked at him. "Ask me to suck you. Ask me to make you cum." He was demanding and I blushed and looked away.

"I can't do that,' I whispered. He grabbed my cock and squeezed. I moaned and bucked my hips upward.

"Ask."

"Please," I hesitated and tried to remember pet training from the last time, "Please Griffin, make me cum," I begged. I knew he would like that, but if he didn't I knew what was to come. Luckily, he did.

He bent his head down and licked the tip gently. I almost laid my head down but I remembered I had to watch. He popped the head in and out of his mouth making me moan loudly. He took me all in at once and bobbed his head up and down quickly and reached up to tease my nipple.

"Yeah….uhh….fa-faster, huuuuh….nnhh." He sucked me hard and I felt my stomach tighten in that familiar sensation. "I'm…hah, about t-to cuuum.." I moaned and thrusted my hips up. He removed his mouth and said:

"You didn't ask, did you?" I was so close that I forgot. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Griffin, make me cum, I want you to make me cum," I moaned and put a lot of effort into sounding right,

"You're so hot when you talk like that. I just wanna fuck you now" He bent back down and shoved my cock into his mouth. He placed his hands on my hips and used them to force my cock in and out of him. I bit my lip and moaned in pleasure.

"Please…nnh..let me come." He sped up and I came all over him. "Gri-Griffin Uhnnnn." He swallowed everything which was rather off putting but I didn't say anything. I lay there panting, trying to catch my breath.

He stood over me. "You need a shower. Your pretty raven hair is all sweaty and messed up." I opened my eyes and looked up at him and waited to be dragged to the shower.


End file.
